


A Heart of Pure Light

by MariaAshby64



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Keyblade Wielder Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Mild Fantasy Violence, One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Role Swap AU, The Final Fantasy Gang, Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAshby64/pseuds/MariaAshby64
Summary: On one fateful night, Kairi's world fell apart.She woke up in a new world with the ability to summon a strange weapon.A Keyblade.Teaming up with an incognito Queen, her temperamental right hand lady, and their diligent scribe, Kairi is now on the mission to save other worlds from falling to darkness.And hopefully find her missing friends along the way.
Relationships: Daisy Duck & Kairi & Jiminy Cricket & Minnie Mouse (Kingdome Hearts), Daisy Duck & Kairi & Minnie Mouse (Kingdom Hearts), Daisy Duck & Minnie Mouse (Kingdom Hearts), Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	A Heart of Pure Light

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry!"

Kairi blinked the stars out of her eyes as her vision cleared enough for the city lights of Traverse Town to stop swaying. Her chin had grazed against the stone road, stinging mildly. There was a terribly heavy weight pinning her down, but as her consciousness came back to her it shifted before vanishing completely.

"What... happened?" Kairi sat up, rubbing her jaw with the back of her hand.

"We took an unexpected trip out a window," came a second voice. This one was a little less refined in the delivery, but still carried the same posh accent as the first voice.

"You... what?" Kairi looked up at who was speaking to her, and immediately wondered if she was hallucinating.

Above her, was a rather concerned looking mouse and duck. Walking, talking and both wearing very beautiful but practical fashion.

"A mouse wearing clothes..." Kairi mussed in her half coherent state.

"Excuse me?" the duck squawked, "That's no way to speak to her Majesty!"

"Daisy, please," the mouse sighed.

"Oh!" The duck, Kairi now knew as Daisy, covered her bill with her feathered hands. "The world order. I'm sorry!"

"Her Majesty?" Kairi blinked, snapping out of her confusion. "So, you're royalty!" She scrambled to her feet and offered a clumsy curtsy which, in retrospect, doesn't quite work when you're wearing shorts.

"Please, there's no need." The mouse waved for her to stop. "Just call me Minnie."

"Right." Kairi wrung her hands behind her back. "I'm... Kairi."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud clatter behind them. Whirling around she discovered that the Heartless had caught up with her again. The strange shadowy figures crawled out of the ground, massing in the street before them.

“And there would be the cause for our trip out the window,” Daisy sighed.

“You better stay back, dear,” Minnie said to Kairi, stepping between her and the Heartless. “We can take care of them.

Kairi blinked, “But…”

The two newcomers insisted she stay put, preparing to face off against the incoming horde of Heartless. They shared a glance between each other before nodding in agreement. Daisy crouched low, the air between her hands shimmering before a massive war hammer appeared in her arms. It hit the ground with a heavy thud. Minnie took a different approach as she raised her arm up and summoned a bright orb of white light. It floated above her with two smaller lights circling it.

“Hold on!” While Kairi had no doubt that these strangers were well equipped to deal with fighting, she didn’t want to be sent to the side-lines when she knew she could help. She ran up to stand between them in a steady stance. “I can fight too!”

Concentrating, she felt a familiar pull on her heart as a weight suddenly formed in her hands. Now she was holding a large silver key in her hands. It radiated with a power that, oddly, reminded Kairi of the sun shining down on the beaches of her home, Destiny Islands.

A gasp came from either side of her. “The Keyblade!”

Before Kairi could ask how either of them knew about the Keyblade, the Heartless were upon them. Kairi took a swipe at one as it lunged at her. It fell back but scrambled to its feet again, ready for attack. Kairi didn’t let it though; she swooped in, knocking it back three times in quick succession. This time the Heartless faded into nothingness.

Something struck her from behind. Turning around, she found another Heartless had targeted her. It struck again, but this time she blocked it before countering with an attack of her own. Just before she was about to deal the final blow, the shadow melted into the ground and raced under her feet. Kairi cursed, whirling around to see where it went only to find another Shadow blocking her path.

Before Kairi or the Heartless could react, the shadow was suddenly bowled to the side as a giant war hammer slammed into it. Daisy appeared in Kairi’s vision; the lady duck seemed to be radiating in a shimmery light.

“Watch your back!” she quacked before diving off into the fray, taking hockey shots at the Heartless as she went. Kairi wasted no time in joining her, finishing up any Heartless Daisy had missed with a flurry of combos.

While she did her best not to let the Heartless sneak up on her, a few did manage to slip beneath her radar. Quite literally, bursting out of the ground right under her feet. Kairi let out a yelp as she fell back. The Heartless took a swipe at her, its claws raking across her arm. She hissed and lunged at it with the Keyblade but her aim was off and it ducked under her attack, head butting her backwards.

She hit the ground hard, probably bruising her tailbone in the process. She scrambled to her feet wincing as a sharp pain sparked at the base of her spine. Yep, definitely bruised her tailbone. As she stood off against the Heartless again, one of Minnie’s orbs of light came zooming towards them. It went straight past the Heartless, who shied away at its light, and flew straight into Kairi’s heart. Kairi blinked as she noticed her body began to glow in a much similar way Daisy’s had a minute earlier. A faint rosy green light covered her arms.

Before she could take in what was happening, the Heartless pounced. She swung her Keyblade in surprise and just managed to nick the Heartless in the side. Thrown off, it landed clumsily, and Kairi darted in to finish it off.

She stood, panting as she looked over her Keyblade when something caught her eye. The cut on her arm, where the Heartless had just scratched her, was slowly closing up. The green light that still covered her glowed against the healing skin. Looking over both her arms, she found that the rest of the grazes she had received in the battle were also healing over.

She didn’t get much time to ponder over this as a shout came from the other side of the street.

“Kairi! We’re gonna need some help here!” Daisy and Minnie were facing off a group of large Heartless- no wait, it was actually one Heartless made of separate floating pieces that resembled a suit of armour. It towered over the both of them, easily reaching the height of the two-story houses that surrounded them.

Kairi dashed over. By the time she joined the new fight her injuries had healed, and she was no longer glowing. She arrived just as the giant Heartless took a large swing at Minnie. Just before it stuck her, she suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. The Heartless’ fist crashed into the ground. While it was still immobile, Daisy lunged at it with her war hammer with enough force to make a dent.

“Are you alright, Kairi?” Kairi jumped as Minnie’s voice came from beside her. The royal mouse smiled up at her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to give you a fright.”

“It’s fine,” Kairi replied, “I mean, I’m fine but… How did you do that?” She gestured back to the Heartless.

“It’s part of my magic,” Minnie explained. She held up her palm again and another orb of light appeared before two smaller ones joined it. “I’m afraid it takes a while to recharge after I use it, though.”

“Hey!” The two of them looked up to see that Daisy had been grabbed by one of the floating hands. “Are you going to stand there all night!?”

Kairi immediately dashed forward with her Keyblade, ready to knock the Heartless down. As she ran, she noticed one of Minnie’s glowing lights zip past her in Daisy’s direction. Kairi felt the familiar sensation of another orb of light connecting with her heart again. This time it was a little different and she noticed that she was now coated in an orange.

She leapt up, striking the giant gauntlet that was holding Daisy. It flung open, dropping Daisy immediately. Kairi landed beside her for a second, only to leap up and strike the gauntlet again with a combo. After she landed the final strike it fell to the ground, twitching slightly.

Kairi frowned and glanced back at her keyblade. She was surprised that she just defeated a Heartless, technically part of a Heartless that big with only one combo.

“Nice job!” Daisy quacked beside her. Kairi noticed that the she was glowing with a faint red light. Daisy summoned her war hammer again. “Now let’s take out the rest of it!”

Kairi nodded, hefting her Keyblade as she smiled. “Alright!”

It took a little while to get used to fighting alongside Minnie and Daisy. Daisy could deal a great amount of damage with her massive war hammer but the weight of it always slowed down her movement. This often led to a game of cat and mouse, where Kairi and Minnie would have to distract the giant Heartless while Daisy got the opportunity to strike. This usually came when each of the Heartless’ attacks would hit the ground. There would be a slight hesitation in the Heartless’ movement and it would be enough for Daisy to get at least one attack in. All the while Minnie would support them with buffs and healing with her magic.

Kairi sighed when the last piece of the Heartless faded away. She let her legs fold beneath her as she sat on the ground, hating how hard it felt compared to the sands of her home world.

“Are you alright dear?” Kairi looked up to see Minnie and Daisy looking over her.

“Yeah,” Kairi nodded. “Just tired.”

“Would you like something to eat?”

“Oh, no.” Kairi held up her hands. “I’d hate to bother you.”

“It’s no problem.” Minnie insisted as she pulled out an ensemble of fruit from her bag. Seeing food right in front of her made Kairi’s stomach rumble quite embarrassingly. She tentatively took a peach from the collection.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking,” Minnie spoke again once they were all nibbling away at their food. “Where did you find the Keyblade?”

“Well…” Kairi swallowed. “To be honest, I think _it_ found me.” She shifted her position to sit cross-legged. “See, my world, the Destiny Islands, fell to darkness, but before it did these strange creatures popped up everywhere. They attacked me and I felt this strange pull on my heart and suddenly I was holding the Keyblade.”

“I’m sorry to hear what happened to your world,” Minnie said quietly after a moment. “Have you managed to find anyone else from your world here in Traverse Town?”

Kairi nodded slowly, “A few. I saw a couple classmates and some adults, but I haven’t found any of my family or friends yet.”

"I'm sure they'll turn up," Minnie assured her. Kairi was almost inclined to believe, that just by hearing those words, that they'd turn up. Something about that made her want to cry.

"Uh, so," Kairi rubbed her eyes before they started to water. "So why are you guys looking for the Keyblade?"

It was Minnie's turn to look downcast. "Well, you see, my husband- our _King_ , disappeared."

"Got lost on another adventure you mean," Daisy cut in.

Minnie sighed. "Yes, that would be most probable."

"Wait," Kairi frowned. “Your King is _missing_?”

"The King was also a Keyblade wielder, before he married Minnie," Daisy explained. "His duties are often required in other worlds, but he hasn't come back from his latest mission. Just last month we received a letter from him, instructing us to follow the Keyblade.”

“Follow the Keyblade?” Kairi frowned. “What does that mean?”

“It means that wherever you go, we’ll have to follow.” It was a new voice that spoke. Kairi jumped and spent a second searching for its owner before she spotted the small figure climbing out of Daisy’s purse.

“Oh, we haven’t introduced you to Jiminy yet,” Minnie sat down her tea pot that she had just pulled from her bag. _How much can she fit in there?_ Kairi wondered. “Jiminy, this is Kairi.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kairi.” The tiny figure took off his hat in a polite bow. “The name’s Jiminy Cricket! Personal scribe of the Royal Court and to the King and Queen themselves.”

“Sounds like a very important title.” Kairi held out a finger for the cricket to shake with his outstretched hand.

“I take a lot of pride in it.” Jiminy smiled. “That’s why I’m here, recording the Queen’s journey on her quest to find the Keyblade. Now that we’ve found you, a new chapter can begin.”

“And how exactly is the Keyblade supposed to help?” Kairi asked, her attention falling back to the rest of the group.

“The Keyblade has the ability to seal the worlds from the darkness,” Daisy spoke up, “It basically puts a big lock on the world preventing darkness from getting inside.”

“So you’re going to take the Keyblade and go around locking up different worlds?” Kairi tilted her head.

“Well, _you’re_ going to be coming with us, dear.” Minnie was now pouring tea for everyone in small flowery cups.

Kairi blanked “What?”

“You’re the only one who can use the Keyblade,” Daisy explained. “We can’t go around saving these worlds without your help.”

“But, I still have to find my friends and family!” Kairi sat forward. “What if they turn up and I’m not around? I can’t just run off to another world!”

“Oh, we can always come back here,” Minnie assured her. “We’ll even ask Leon and Merlin to keep an eye out for them. If they show up they’ll let you as soon as possible.”

“Can… can you promise that?” Kairi asked her.

“Of course,” Minnie nodded. “We’ll go see them right after afternoon tea.”

“And who knows?” Jiminy spoke up, “Maybe we’ll find some of your friends in the worlds we come across?” The thought hadn’t occurred to Kairi before.

“Maybe…” Kairi looked up at the group before her. If they could offer her the chance of being able to find her friends, then she knew she’d take it without hesitation.

Suddenly Kairi scrambled to her feet, facing the group as she performed a low bow.

“Permission to join your quest to follow the Keyblade and save the worlds?” She tentatively looked up from her position to read their expressions.

Minnie smiled as she nodded. “Permission granted. It’s a pleasure to have you, Kairi.”

“Welcome to the party,” Daisy agreed.

“Now, if everyone is finished eating, we should begin to prepare for our journey.” Minnie began to pack the leftover fruit back into her bag. Daisy finished her tea and handed her cup back to Minnie, who stacked it carefully with all the others.

“Um, how much can you fit in there?” Kairi asked as she watched her.

“As much as I need.” Minnie glanced up and read Kairi’s confused expression. “It’s magic,” she explained. “A gift from Merlin, many years ago. Have you met Merlin?”

“No, I haven’t. But Leon mentioned him as well.”

“Well, you’re in luck,” Daisy spoke up. “We’re going to see him for supplies before we go on our journey.”

As they began to head to the next district over a few questions were beginning to for in Kairi’s mind.

“So, if you’re the queen of your world,” she began.

“She is,” Daisy insisted. Minnie gave her a pointed look.

“And your king is missing,” Kairi continued. “Who’s looking after your world while you’re gone?”

“That would be my husband’s most trusted men,” Minnie replied. “Goofy, Captain of the Royal Guard, and Donald, his right-hand Mage.”

“Are you really sure it was the best decision to entrust the kingdom to them?” Daisy asked.

“I’m sure they’re doing a perfectly wonderful job.” Minnie assured her.

_(Meanwhile)_

“Pull the lever!” Donald sputtered as he tried to wrestle with the gushing water that was bursting through the broken pipe before him. He heard the clanking sound of Goofy pulling something on the control board. Suddenly the water started bursting out of the pipe with such a great force that he was washed away. “The other lever, Goofy!” he squawked.

“Sorry!” Goofy frowned at the control panel before pulling another lever. The water stopped gushing out of the pipe next to Donald but started to spring out of two other places.

“Can’t you just turn all the water off?!” Donald snapped at him.

“There doesn’t seem to be an off switch!” Goofy called back. “I think you have to pull the levers in a certain order to turn off all the water.”

Donald let out a string of unintelligible sounds as he kicked at the water building around his knees. An army of enchanted brooms were marching down the stairs, buckets in hand as they attempted to bail the water outside. So far they had stopped the water from rising above the third step, but unless Donald and Goofy could turn the water off it would keep rising anyway.

Goofy pulled another lever that caused a pipe to split right above Donald. The new waterfall cascaded down on top of him, turning his cursing to spluttering.

“That’s it!” he snapped and marched up to the control panel. “It’s my turn!”

Instead of trying to pull any of the levers he summoned his magic staff.

“Donald wait!” Goofy began to warn him as electricity began to crackle around Donald.

“Thunder!” Donald cried as a bolt of lightning zapped the control panel. He forgot, of course, that the control panel was soaked in water from the broken pipes. As were he and Goofy and the rest of the room. When the spell struck the whole room became awash in dazzling sparks as Donald electrocuted everything in a twenty-meter radius.

_(Back to Traverse Town)_

“Besides, if any problem turns up I’m sure they’ll be able to handle it.” Kairi didn’t like how there was the slightest hint of doubt in the queen’s statement.

They arrived in the town square. Lights twinkled in the windows of the shops as they passed. It mimicked the shine of the stars far above them.

 _“Did you know that each star is the light of another world?”_ Her Aunt’s words echoed in her mind. _“You came from one of those worlds, Kairi.”_

Kairi was beginning to feel homesick. She was so lost in thought she almost missed the instructions Minnie was giving.

“So after you’ve finished at the Post Office we’ll meet you at Cid’s shop.” Minnie was speaking with Daisy who nodded before setting off, Jiminy riding on her shoulder.

“Now, you and I are going to prepare for our journey.” Minnie began to set off with a determined pace. Kairi jogged to catch up with her.

“So how exactly do you travel from world to world?” Kairi asked her.

“We travel in a Gummi Ship.” Minnie responded simply, as if she didn’t feel the need to explain what a Gummi Ship was.

Turns out a Gummi Ship is not a boat.

Kairi felt a light sense of embarrassment come over her as she watched Minnie discuss the ship blueprint on the countertop with Cid. The summer she had spent building a raft with her friends so they could travel to another world suddenly felt rather silly.

“If you could do anything to balance out the weight here,” Minnie pointed to a part of the blueprint. “Then it may stop the ship drifting off to starboard during burns.”

“Hmm,” Cid grunted as he considered it. “I’ll see what I can do.” He wrote a note down and began to roll up the blueprint. “Anything else you need?”

“Well as a matter of fact, I have a small request for you.” Minnie stepped aside so Kairi could re-join their conversation. “Kairi is joining us on our journey, but she would very much like to know if any of her friends or family turn up here. Do you think you’d be able to call if they do?”

Cid’s brows knitted together. “I dunno, a lot of people turn up here every night. I can’t go around asking everyone if they know a Kairi.”

“Oh,” Kairi dropped her gaze to the floor. “I guess that’s understandable.”

Cid look a long look at her before releasing an even longer sigh. “Fine, I’ll keep an eye out for them. Tell me what they look like and if they turn up at the shop I’ll call.”

“That would be most generous of you.” Minnie replied. Kairi was already beaming.

“Oh thank you Cid, sir.” Kairi gave him a quick bow. “First there’s my Aunt and Uncle. Well I’m not actually related to them, but they looked after me back home…”

She began to describe the best she could without getting off track. Still, Minnie had to politely remind her that the way her Uncle bakes the best cookies probably wouldn’t be that helpful in recognising him.

“Ah, sorry,” she apologised. “Anyway, then there are my best friends, Sora and Riku. Sora’s the short one, with really spiky hair. He’s got arms like sticks, but don’t tell him I said that. He also loves to eat, it’s amazing how he hasn’t put on any weight really. He’ll eat anything you put in front of him. Actually, there was this one time...”

“Kairi,” Minnie politely reminded her she was heading off topic.

“Sorry!” Kairi apologised again. “Riku’s the other one. He’s really tall and kinda gloomy, but don’t let that deceive you, he has a heart underneath all that. He also has longish sil...” Kairi trailed off as she caught something at the edge of her vision. Something had just flicked past the shop window, something that looked like a figure with silver hair.

Kairi rushed past Minnie and wrenched the door open, running right into Daisy who was standing right outside.

“Hey, watch it!” she quacked as Kairi passed her, whirling around as she scanned the street around them. But there wasn’t a single silver-haired figure in the whole area. “Kairi?” Daisy was looking at her with a more concerned expression now.

“Sorry,” Kairi turned back to her. “I just... thought I saw someone.”

She entered Cid’s shop again rather sullenly.

“Are you alright?” Minnie asked as they came back in.

“Yeah,” Daisy replied. “Just a little spooked, that’s all.”

They both turned to Kairi, waiting for her answer.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Kairi forced a smile. “Just got distracted again.”

Cid promised to call them if anyone turned up and the group was on its way again. They spent the day buying supplies before finally returning to load everything onto the Gummi Ship. It was kept in a series of warehouses that, Kairi suspected, housed other ships that occupants here would use for travel. As they stopped in front of shed thirteen, Daisy clapped her hands excitedly.

“Now, prepare yourself, Kairi,” Daisy said as she grabbed the lever that would open the giant door on the front of the building. “To meet the finest Gummi Ship to travel between the worlds!”

Beside Kairi, Minnie tutted as she gave a sigh. “She takes after Donald far more than she would like to admit.” she said more to herself that anyone else.

Daisy pulled the lever and the giant doors slowly cranked open.

Quaint, was how Kairi would describe the Gummi Ship. It wasn’t oversized, and looked like it could fit the three of them quite snugly. The outside hull was painted with bright red and yellow patterns with a crystal-clear cockpit window. Overall, the shape of the craft was rather square, with short little wings framing its side.

Kairi loved it already.

“So?” Daisy hopped back over to their side. “What do you think?”

Kairi smiled back at her. “It’s wonderful.” She stepped forward, marvelling at the ship’s underside. “So how does it work?”

“Oh, don’t encourage her,” Minnie sighed, cutting Daisy’s spiel off before it started. “Let’s get it packed first. Do you have the list, Jiminy?”

“Right here!” The cricket produced a list from one of his pockets. He jumped over and perched himself on Kairi’s shoulder so he could talk to the queen. “I’ll be sure to make sure you don’t miss anything.”

“Thank you, Jiminy,” Minnie nodded, “Now,” She turned to the supplies they had dragged with them. “Let’s get everything set.”

\---

After they had finally set the Gummi Ship up they stayed the night at the local inn. Kairi didn’t sleep well. She spent the whole night reliving the moment Destiny Islands fell apart. The last moments she had seen her friends replayed over and over in her head. The sight of Riku flashing in front of her before disappearing. And then Sora, as he held a paopu fruit out to her, claiming that they share it before the world ended. But the darkness swallowed him before she could take it from his grasp.

Kairi jolted upright as a strange sound echoed through the room. Looking up she saw that the door had just swung ajar as a dog entered the room. She didn’t recognise the breed from Destiny Islands, but it was white and speckled with black spots. Around its neck was a blue collar.

It padded up to Kairi’s bed and rested its head on the edge of the covers. 

“You can’t sleep either, huh?” Kairi reached out with a hand and let the dog sniff it. It gave her a soft lick. Kairi smiled and petted it, thumbing one of its floppy ears. Her hand drifted down to the blue collar, she lifted the silver tag to reveal the name Perdita engraved in the metal.

“That’s a pretty name,” Kairi murmured. She let her hand pet the dog’s side again.

After a moment Perdita decided to jump up on the bed, stepping over Kairi and circling a bit before settling down next to her. Her head resting on Kairi’s pillow.

“Alright,” Kairi smiled. “I guess you can stay.”

She fell asleep not long after that.

Perdita was gone when Kairi woke up the next morning. But she soon found her as she went out for breakfast. The dog was lying in the lobby with another by her side. The second dog was similar to her, white with black spots, but it ears looked like they had been dipped into black paint. When Kairi checked its tag, the name Pongo shone back at her.

“They lost their puppies when their world fell,” the innkeeper explained as they served breakfast for Kairi and the others.

“That’s awful.” Kairi glanced back over to where the dogs looked rather forlorn in the corner.

“It is.” The innkeeper shrugged. “They may still turn up. Or they might be stuck in another world.” They moved on to serve the next group of customers.

“It’s a real horrible,” Jiminy sighed as he began to dig into the miniature breakfast that had been made especially for him. “All these people that are losing their worlds to the darkness now.”

“That’s why we need the Keyblade.” Daisy agreed, “So we can stop this from happening to other worlds.”

Kairi felt a little nervous knowing that all these people would now be relying on her.

“Don’t stress too much about it,” Minnie reassured her. “We’ll be here to back you up.”

After they had finished their breakfast and were ready to go, Kairi paused in the lobby to say goodbye to the dogs. She knelt down next to Pongo and Perdita, giving each of them a pat on the head.

“Don’t worry.” She gave them her best reassuring smile. “I’ll look out for your pups while on our journey. If we find them, we’ll bring them right back to you.”

That seemed to perk Perdita’s ears up. Her tail thumped on the floor as she wagged it.

Feeling better, Kairi stood and joined the others outside. Their walk to the Gummi Ship was a short one.

“Now, remember!” Daisy called out to her as they boarded. “This ship runs on smiles. So not frowny faces while on board!”

Kairi figured Daisy was pulling her leg. She turned to Minnie to clarify but found the Queen was nodding to her words.

“Right, okay. Smiles...” Kairi took a moment to gather her thoughts. She pushed away the memories of her Islands falling apart. Pushed away the worries about her friends and family.

 _I’m going to find them soon,_ she told herself. _It’ll be an adventure to find them._

Looking back up at Daisy she put on her bravest smile as she climbed aboard.

“I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for clicking on this fic! Kairi’s got a long journey ahead of her, and I’ve got a big job to do writing it. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I’m not as far along through this fic as I would have liked to have been. I think we can all agree that 2020 was a rough time and I couldn’t get all the writing done that I wanted. Plus, the chapters in this fic are going to be LONG, so I can’t establish any concrete update schedule.
> 
> Nonetheless I wanted to post something for you guys. A promise that I am still writing, and this is a work in progress. I’m just waiting till I’ve written out most, if not all, of the fic before I do the final edits and share it with you. 
> 
> Please be patient and I wish you all the best of luck this year.


End file.
